All i want is you
by DarkAngelofDeath123
Summary: English is not my first language so sorry for the misspeled is is a naruhina highschool au.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday,as always Mondays are annoying and boring. in 'Konoha Highschool' Monday has always begin with a cheerful salutation from the teachers and in the morning. Today was no different at all. The third year students were the most annoyed one. They have seen this stuff for 2 full years. After the morning routine, students entered their classes. The most popular class was the 12-8, and mostly because there was the most hottest boy in all the school. Sasuke Uchiha. The girls were crazy for him. "Ugh,look at him! he thinks he is the best" said a brown haired guy,It was Neji Hyuuga. " Never mind him Neji,he is just a show off " replied a brown haired who had his face painted. "Kiba..don't insult Sasuke,he is handsome" said a pinked haired girl. She was the head cheerleader of the school. "I swear if you speak about him again,i will destroy you.." As Neji looked at her,he was about to speak when the teacher of biology entered. It was Jiraya, when he teaches biology the class is always laughing. " Ok guys,settle down to your places" he said " Well,before we begin there is a new student waiting to come in.." The students were all talking about the new student. Some wishing it was a cute girl,some wishing a hot boy! "We don't need another miss goody two-shoes. I am sick of it" said Sasuke as he stretched his arms! Sakura's face went emotionless as she hit her face on the desk "This is hopeless,he will never like me.. Ugh" Jiraya interrupted Sakura's thoughts "Well,Sasuke .. be quite ok! Now lets welcome our new Student " he said as called her name "Hinata,you can enter" Suddenly Neji and the other students knew the new student. As Sasuke had no interest on knowing the new student,since it was a girl and would go crazy for him "Another slut" he said to him self. In front of the class was standing a beautiful girl. She had long blue hair, eyes so white that were like the snow,her body was perfect as her smile talked about her personality alot.

"Say something miss Hinata" said Jiraya as smiled softly at her. She smiles back as the moment she was about to speak,the classroom door opened fast. It was Naruto Uzumaki. He had been late as always. "Well Naruto it's glad to see you were late again. Sit,and we will talk later" Said Jiraya! Naruto nooded and sat in the end if the class beside Ino. "So,Hinata you can go" said Jiraya as sits in his chair! "H-Hello! Umm i am Hinata Hyuuga,and i-its nice to meet you all. " she said as felt a bit shy. "You are Neji's cousin right? " Said Naruto hardly breathing from the running. "Y-yes "she lowered her head feeling shy as she was blushing. She didn't look at the classmates at all,but that had to happen sometime as she raised her head , in front of her,sitting in the end was Naruto looking at her. The moment she saw him she felt her heart beating fast while blushing. He was so cute and his eyes were blue like the peacefull ocean,who was full of beauty! "You can sit near Neji Hinata" said Jiraya as she went and sat next to her cousin. But still wishing to sit with Naruto. "Ok than,lets continue with the leasson, who can tell me what are the blood groups?" asked him. Hinata gave a last look at Naruto as he had fallen too sleep already. She smiled while Neji said. "You know,Hiashi will be really mad at you for leaving the mansion without telling him,you were not suppose to show your self before gratuation." Hinata smiled " I know, i know"


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 . Hinata still was new and didn't knew highschool rules. She had never left home for 2 years and a half,as she was only a 16 teenager in a new school,with new people. She was forced by Hiashi to stay away from other Konoha friends as they had almost forgotten her. She lost all of her best friends cuz of Hiashi,her only friend was Neji,as for the others only her. Being a little awkward and lonely she sat on the school's yard on a table made out of wood and pulled out her school bag lunch.

While she was eating, she felt something was licking her foot,as she had wear a pair of jeans, short ones who covered her till the knee. She saw a dog,a white one who was a little big than other normal dogs! He was sitting next to her as his tail waived alot.

"Hello there" she started to pamper him. "what are you doing here cute one?" Hinata was about to continue talking to him a whistle came from far so the dog ran and exceeded the wall running out of the school. Hinata turned and saw Kiba Neji and Ino.

They came where Hinata was sitting and sat with her. "Hey Hinata,sorry for my dog if he annoyed you" said Kiba looking at her.

She smiled and put in little discomfort said "oh no no,Akamaro was not annoying me,i can't belive how much he's grown up, And it has only been 2 years and a half since..." For a moment her face got a sad picture as said "we last saw each-other"

Kiba, Ino, Neji saw that she was a bit sad. Neji thought that it will be good that Hinata talked to her old teammate as grabbed Ino and left .. Letting Kiba and Hinata alone.

Kiba sat next to Hinata as put his hand on her shoulder "Do you think i have forgotten our friendship?! Do you think me,Shino don't miss our teammate and best friend. Hinata please that would be ounforgivable. I never forgot you so did Shino. No one did. Shikamaro,Ino,Sakura,Tenten,Choji,Akamaro,Naruto... We all miss you"

Hinata raised her head as looked at Kiba. She felt better when Kiba said those words! She asked him "Kiba,why are people not talking to me?" Kiba raised eyebrows implying he was saying better not ask "Well Hinata,things in highschool have changed alot. For example you know that Sakura has a crush on Sasuke,so she became annoying and sometimes bullied studens thats why now she is head cheerleader ... Hum Shino rarely comes to school,like today! Sasuke is all fancy and stuff, Ino is in a relationship with a guy called Sai but we never have seen him.. Shikamaro sleeps all day .. so you see things changed fast" said he feeling a little dissapointed and annoyed at the same time. Hinata felt like an outsider in her school, more friends who had changed much .. even some for bad. Meanwhile, Naruto comes to mind.

"Kiba,what about Naruto?! I mean is he still bullied by people?" she said as when she mentioned his name ger eyes glowed.

"Hmm,sadly yes, not to much but still people see him for the monster he has inside, poor guy.!" Kiba said as he looked away and saw Naruto eating alone. "You see" he said again,as Hinata looked at Naruto too. Her heart stopped for a moment. She felt very bad and her heart broke apart, came more bad but so as much as she wanted to sit near him that much she feared.

She stood up and looked at Kiba giving him a fake smile "I need to use the bathroom" Kiba nooded as stayed there.

Hinata went to the girls toilet and closed the door! She laid her hands on the sides of the sink as snort, she was feeling pretty bad .. even though he had saved the village many times Naruto was still hated by people. She looked at her self in the mirror and started to cry. She still loved Naruto even though she had 2 years not seeing him. But still she loved him alot,wanted him. She needed him so much.

(Flashback) "Huh,Hinata what are you doing? " said Neji as he came to her room to get some old books.

"L-leave Neji.. Please i..." she said as Neji saw a rope into a hook in the wall and was about to hang herself. Scared and worried Neji went to her and as she was about to move the chair he grabbed her body and got her away from the rope fast,laying her in the bed. "Hinata,are you crazy?! Why did you do that? !" he said scared, sitting next to her bed covering her. Hinata looked at him and started to cry "Neji" she said this word and reached for his hand. "I am sorry" "Hinata" Neji spoke as he grabbed her hand and hugged her. Hinata was crying in his shoulder, he felt really sad for her.. She whispers in his hear "I love him,i miss him" Neji was shocked a little,he knew she had a crush on someone but he didn't knew who..

"Hinata... Who is he?!" "Naruto. I miss Naruto, i love him Neji i need to see him" she said crying desperately.. Neji looked at her lifting her body and left the mansion without no one seeing him. It was night and was easy to escape. He took her To Naruto as she saw him sleeping. (End of Flashback)


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed since Hinata had come to highschool. Hiashi had let her be in school as she was starting to be more communicative. It was that day before the Winter vacations,and the school was messy. Girls were running all around spreading the news of the 'Winter Boll' Guys were inviting girls. Such a mess! And of course even in the 12-8 was happening the same. It had been a while and Sasuke had understand that Hinata had no interess on him. That is why he inside hated and loved her. But his love was not like others,he wanted her to be like other girls,going after him,adoring him.. He wanted with all costs her attention. Meanwhile Sakura was all over Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun please say yes and come to the ball with me,come one" she was begging to him. He pushed her away and got up like he didn't heard her at all and went to Hinata's desk. Resting on her desk one hand and putting his other hand on his trouser pocket he looks down at her. Hinata noticed him and looked up wondering. "Yes?" asks she. "Hinata,Hinata.. Have you found a date for the ball?" Sasuke asks smiling with a smile that was pitying her. "No and i don't need one " she said looking at her desk. "Well i know you want one and that one is me so i will make your day glow by being your date" he said as he smiled with an evil smile of his. He bend over whispering on Hinata's ear "You know we can get a Motel and..." His words were interrupted by her. Standing up she looked at him mad. It was a different Hinata,not a scared and shy one anymore. Than a noise was heard. Everyone looked at them as She had slapped Sasuke hard leaving her 5 fingers in his face. She pushed him and left class while Neji followed Hinata. Everyone was staring at Sasuke as Sakura. screams "AAAAAAAAHH MY SASUKE NOO" Sasuke was quite and walked out of the class going outside. He was so full if anger toward Hinata. Neji stopped Hinata from walking by grabbing her arm "Hinata,wait..What happened? " Neji said worried.

Hinata calmed down as turned at Neji "He asked me out but than insulted me and.. ugh you know Sasuke"

It was almost evening and the Ball was around 9 pm till 12 am. All of the students were preparing for it on their homes. Sakura was wearing her dress as Ino was with her. "I can't belive that slut slapped my Sasuke.. I will make her pay.. That Bitch" Sakura was mad while Ino only listened to her complain. "I think Sasuke will fall in love with me with this dress " she said possing to the mirror. Naruto was home he had wear his costume and was sitting in his bed. He was thinking of what happened im class today. He was glad that Hinata slapped Sasuke since he hates him. Also in his mind floated Hinata's face. He was thinking about her cute smile and her long blue hair.. She was beautiful and in his head Naruto admits that. He snapped out and looked at himself in the mirror. "Should i ? " he asked. Hinata and Neji were in the mansion. In Hiashi's room they were talking. Neji was all dressed up as so Hinata. "Understood the rules" said Hiashi looking at Neji. "I have to take care about you and Hinata,so protect your cousin Neji or i will blame you if anything happens to her." Neji replied "Don't worry.. I will be for her there when ever she needs me" As Hiashi nooded they bowed and left his room. "Hinata i have to go pick up Tenten,we are going together..." said Neji as was interrupted ny Hinatas soft voice "Go.. i will come a little later.. i have to take care of something" she smiled. Neji kissed her forehead as left. Hinata went to her room put some lipstick on and fixed a little her hair. She went outside as soon as she stepped outside the mansion she gets a sweet surprise. She frose wjile seing Naruto there. He had a costume that made him look mature and really handsome. He was on his back as heard Hinata and turned at her. "N-N-Naruto!" she blabbed. In the moment Naruto saw Hinata he began to blush luckly the dark covered his blush. He had never seen Hinata in a dress. A long dress that fitts her body so perfectly.

A dress that showed her breasts a little. He had never seen Hinata wearing makeup and her hair.. oh he just was amazed. "Hinata" he said chuckling" um..well..you see.. i hum.. wanted to invite you to go to ball with me" he said feeling shy and embarrased. Hinata stood there as was blushing. She thought tonight would be the night. The night that he learns about her feelings. She agrees and he takes her hand as they started to walk to the ball "omg omg omg omg i am so close him" Hinata was thinking as inside felt butterflye's in her stomach. Finally she touched him and was feeling so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

The ball had started about 30 minutes. Students were all having fun. They were dancing and talking! Playing different games and laughing... Neji and Tenten were sitting on their reserved table,waiting for Hinata. Seeing that she still hadn't come he was about to get up as a hand touched his shoulder and soft lips kissed his cheek.. He was about to turn to see who kissed him but he heard a "thank you"her voice was so cute as he realized it was Hinata. She than left Tenten and Neji alone and went to dance with Naruto. She saw all of the students.. She saw Sakura and Ino dancing together,Kiba and Hanabi were playing poker as Shino and some students were cheering for them.. Hinata saw Choji who was eating and next to him was Shikamaro sleeping. She wondered how could he sleep in a noisy place like this? But she didn't see Sasuke. While dancing with Naruto she thought where Sasuke could be .. Why was he not here? But as soon as she saw Naruto's face forgot all about Naruto. A love song was being played,and they were dancing so close,seeing each other in their eyes Hinata got lost in his blue eyes who showed a peaceful haven.. She wanted to kiss him so badly,to feel him closer to him,to touch him... As so did Naruto,he wanted to bite her soft lips,to feel her body,to posses every inch of her wanted her so much. His mind was telling him no to kiss her,but his heart was telling the opposite. What to do? He was not sure if she felt the same way about him. " it was Enchanting to meet you" he said to her as his cheeks began to show a pink color. "N-Naruto... it was Enchanting to meet you too" They were so close to each other and as they were about to kiss Kakashi interrupts them.. "Huhumm" he looked at those two pretending to cough,Kakashi smiled and than he felt disappointed,but an idea pops in his mind. He whispered at Hinata's ear as the music was loud not letting people talk freely. "wait me outside,at the park of the Restaurant. Hinata nodded as went toward the door. 


End file.
